


As the Sword

by Tikor



Category: Exalted
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikor/pseuds/Tikor
Summary: Letting go is difficult for the powerful.





	

As the sword cut through her consort, she screamed. As she screamed, golden fire enveloped her hands. As her hands danced an arcane pattern in the air, the fire spread to fill the whole room with its brilliance. As every assassin burned, all the air in the room became smoke. As she coughed, she cried. Her lover lay burned to a crisp at her feet, his splattered blood cooked dry. As the sorrow abated, she searched the assassin's corpses for clues.

After the vengeance on the petty usurper's organization was complete - those fools were decades away from the capability of a successful attack on her - and some intelligence gathering improvements, she had closed the holes in her security and her rule, but had not filled the joy in her life. She resolved to bring her consort back. She had studied Sorcery, Necromancy, and healing of all sorts. Nothing had brought her consort back to her. He had left no ghost, apparently at peace to die by his Solar liege's side. So this was the last angle. They say all things are available in the Wyld, and the Solars had unrivaled powers at making that statement true. A replica, a perfect replica, was her goal. The Wyld, from which anything could be wrought. The Wyld could shape a replacement, one so perfect that she could forget. So perfect that she could forgive. The skyship would be arriving at the Perfect Chaos line soon.

Here in the Deep Wyld the influence of Creation was almost forgotten. They sailed through the sky as often as the water and even infrequently the ground itself. They departed through the Northern Wyld, hoping to see the best sky, but this far out, there's no telling which direction of Creation they would return to. Under her steady hand on the tiller the ship and the crew journeyed to the most fluid possibility known to Exalted kind. An island of stability projected from their Solar captain kept the crew whole and sane, but when the entire world has gone mad around you even the massive cruiser felt too small for comfort.

"Readings say we've crossed into Pure Chaos, captain!" Her instrument specialist turned and shouted. The rest of the crew did their best to keep eyes and hands on task, but when she stepped to the railing few were able to fully ignore the miracle about to be displayed.

The Solar Queen, ancient beyond ages, slayer of Primordials, master of Creation and shaper of the Wyld, held her hands forth as if to grip the facsimile of air beyond their stability field. At first nothing happened; a stretch of minutes passed where no one moved a muscle. Then a tear fell in remembrance of her lost consort, the series of memories let that slip through her concentration. The day he had mastered his Anima, just another in the Gens loyal to her who she happened to witness Exalt. The day he had first caught her eye, among the graduating class of martial artists. The first event at which they had spoken privately. Their first tryst, out West in Clepsys at her remote estate. _Gods, Clepsys_. She never thought she'd be that happy again. When the replica was functional, that's the first place they would go.

A face latticed together from the raw potential of the Wyld. From that seed a full head and neck formed, then the shoulders of the fit consort who matched her memory. Tanned arms, lithe chest, small hips, and athletic legs. Completely naked, the form floated downward towards the deck, crossing the stability field as any man would a doorway - without effort or notice. It gracefully set foot on the deck as if placed by some god from above. But no god was responsible for this miracle, rather the Solar whom he faced.

"Who am I?" The newly formed man blinked around in confusion at the deck, at the Solar Queen, and at the chaos from which he had come.

"You are Sytherio of Gens Chuzei, my love. I will teach you everything you were and everything you will be again."


End file.
